


暗度陈仓06

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	暗度陈仓06

暗度陈仓（KK）06

06

pm7：00

堂本刚特意挑了他衣柜里看起来最贵的衣服，还带了一副茶色的眼镜挡住自己的眼睛，除了左手上带着订婚戒指以外，手腕上还带着价值不菲的钻石手链——浅井悠作为  
未出席订婚礼的赔罪礼物送给他的，堂本刚第一次看到就觉得丑的要死，偏偏因为很贵，浅井悠送给他的时候还一脸的得意，今天出门还是在柜子里翻找了好久才从最里面翻出来的。

而堂本光一送他的那枚戒指，思及此堂本刚摸了摸自己的胸口，因为天气渐渐冷了穿的衣服也越来越厚，他就索性买了条铂金的链子把戒指戴在了脖子上。

即便不能时常见面，这样也会让他感觉堂本光一离他很近。

堂本刚是有很多种这种小心思的人，他把第一次见到堂本光一时的那件和服妥善的保管在自己的衣柜中，即便过了这些年都还崭新着。家里总是常备着那晚他们喝的清酒，时不时的他会倒一杯到浴缸里泡清酒浴……自从他和堂本光一确认了关系之后，这些事情做起来就更会让他忍不住自己偷偷的捂嘴笑，说实话，那晚之后的每一天他都觉得自己幸福的像是在做梦一样。

所以仅有的两次情事他都任由——更确切的说是火上浇油的勾着光一肆意的进行，那种满足的感觉才能让他全身全知的感受到光一对他的爱。

正当刚这么胡思乱想着，已经有一个男孩子被服务生领着进了包间，男孩子穿着一身简单的休闲装，但刚也看得出这身衣服的牌子并不便宜。

至少不是一个没有念过大学，以前在便利店打工，自从跟了浅井悠之后就没再工作过的人自己买的起的。堂本刚一边示意对方坐下，一边暗地里想着浅井悠倒还是蛮大方的。他找人查了资料，但是这个男人究竟是什么性格他和浅井悠之间的关系性通通都得靠他自己去琢磨，所以现在他不能错过眼前这个男人的一举一动。

“我就开门见山的问了，堂本先生您找我来有什么事情？如果是想让我离开浅井君的话，我觉得您直接跟他谈比较好会比较好哦。”

男孩子长得很小巧，资料上说他今年也才刚21岁，真人看起来倒比照片和实际年龄还要小，白色的衬衣穿在他身上看起来楚楚可怜——说真的，堂本刚都没想过这个词还能出现在形容男人的时候。

 

堂本刚原本向前倾的身体向后靠在沙发卡座的靠背上，左腿搭在右腿上低头不动声色的露出了笑意，看起来柔弱，脑子却一点都不笨嘛。一句话就把责任都推给浅井悠了，虽然不知道自己的来意但是坐在自己面前的姿势不卑不亢，也并没有露出任何过于防备的姿势，堂本刚忍不住想，这孩子要是但凡出身好一点，大概也不至于要委身给浅井悠。

“伊达充是么？伊达君，这家餐厅的牛排很不错，我也自作主张的帮你点了一份，坐下来一起吃吧？”

虽然是问句，但语气里却全然像是叙述一般。

堂本刚平日里算是好相处的个性，虽然合作的女演员会吐槽说他在片场都不搭话，但那通常都会被认为是害羞和怕生，这张人畜无害的脸让他即便拒绝别人都不会落得话柄。

不过出身和耳濡目染的家庭氛围，决定了当他想表现出一副盛气凌人的样子的时候，也能演的惟妙惟肖。

偶尔堂本刚也会陪同父亲参加一些重要的宴会，他的礼仪老师以前也时常夸赞他。在这家会员制高级餐厅的包间里，堂本刚一直挺直着后背安静的享用着面前这份昂贵的牛排——直到对面的男孩终于忍不住气用刀尖摩擦在盘子上发出刺耳的噪音。

不把你逼急怎么知道你是什么样的打算呢？

堂本刚拿起餐巾的一角轻轻的擦了擦嘴角根本不存在的酱汁顺便挡住自己的笑意，咽下嘴里这一小口的牛肉之后才开了口。

“伊达君，悠君没带你来过这种高级餐厅么？这家店是下属于我们订婚的那家酒店的。”

对面的男孩大概觉得自己从这句话里听懂了堂本刚的来意，轻蔑的从嗓子眼里发出了一声哼声。

“您是指只有您一个人出席了的那场定婚礼吗？”

堂本刚简直要在心里为他鼓掌了。

“伊达君，我们也不这样绕圈子了。你应当知道比起悠君，堂本家的家底更厚，这场婚事里是他高攀了，如果他的父母知道你的存在，恐怕你的日子就没这么好过了。”

这样的威胁显然并没有被伊达充放在眼里，反而让对面男孩的表情更加的不屑一顾。

“堂本桑我可能得提醒您一件事情，感情的事情有时候是反着来的，外力的作用越大，内部就越坚固。您如果还希望跟浅井君顺利的结婚，我劝您最好什么都不做。”

可惜我不想啊。

堂本刚在内心吐槽，我就是清楚才要故意这样做，不然怎么能把他往你那里推，省得在我眼前碍事。

“下周三我们这一帮世家子弟要一起举办一个为期3天的野营，没记错的话周四是你的生日吧，可惜悠君不能陪你一起过了呢。”

伊达充若有所思的婆娑着高脚杯的杯口，并没有接话。

“伊达君，你要明白，你，跟我和悠君，是两个世界的人。我并不会介意我未来的先生有一个情人，跟你见这一面只是想看看你是什么样的人，你要是安分守己，他喜欢养来当个玩具也无所谓。但要是不是，我想话就不用我说的这么清楚了……”

专注于做音乐之后堂本刚已经很少接戏了，难得的过了一把戏瘾倒是让他的心情很好，做戏还不忘做足的在桌子上拍下一张银行卡。

“密码是你的生日，我希望伊达君你能好好的想清楚。”

虽然这顿饭和那张银行卡花了堂本刚一笔不小的花费，但所谓有钱难买爷开心，哼着小曲儿走到停车场的堂本刚连车子都还没发动就迫不及待的先打个电话给堂本光一。

“光一先生～你在干嘛～”

尾音的上扬很容易就让堂本光一察觉到了他的好心情，因而正在办公室里加班的堂本光一的语气也轻快起来。

“还在警局，你今天不是要去和浅井悠的情人见面吗？结束了？”

“我刚出来，你今天加班吗？”

“嗯，有点事情要处理。你跟他聊的怎么样？”

“保密～”

堂本光一甚至可以想象出刚脸上那种得意的小表情来，像是偷腥的猫一样，可爱的不得了。

“要过来么？”

“不啦，我这边还有点编曲的工作没做完。”

“嗯，那你路上小心。”

堂本光一的办公桌上正摆着几份卷宗，因为年岁过久的缘故，纸页的边角都有些泛黄。这都是快十年前的资料了，现在每一个案件的这些材料虽然也一样会用纸质封存，但是都会在电脑上上传扫描版，而查阅时也是以电脑扫描版为准，纸质材料虽然会在有异议时作为最终证明材料，可这个信息化的时代，还有几个人有耐心去一本本翻阅卷宗？堂本光一现在电脑页面里打开的就是之前堂本议员跟他提起的那件谋杀案相关的材料。

昨天堂本议员和这件案子的嫌疑犯见了面，按照对方的吩咐，堂本光一把这场会面安排在警局内唯一一个没有摄像监控的会议室进行——虽然号称是24小时监控办公，但实际上警局内是有很多监控死角的，这也是为了方便某些不能为外人所道的事情的进行——比如安排这种违反法律的见面，又或者进行某些已经知道了结果的审讯的时候。

其实堂本光一的办公室也没有监控，但为了表现出自己无意知晓任何有关这件事情的情况，堂本光一还是选择了安排起来更麻烦的会议室。

自从堂本议员和堂本光一提起这件事情以后，他已经无数次的翻阅过信息库里的资料，在毫无收获之后也特地凭借自己和总务科的课长是同期的关系，没有做任何的登记就提取了这个案子的纸质材料。

今早他在拿到这些纸质材料之后，也没有立刻发现什么不妥之处，但在一一对比了所有的内容之后，他发现档案袋里的审讯录像里有一段在电子材料里被删除了，对方的剪接做的很完美——如果不是堂本光一多年的刑侦经验让他观察了纸杯里的水突然变多了的话。而这一段内容，压根没有出现在审讯记录中。

那是嫌疑人自己招认，这不是他第一次犯下命案了，第一次是在9年前，如果不想让他说出某些不该说的话，最好能够无罪释放他。

至于那些不该说的话到底是什么，嫌疑人没有说，审讯官也没有问下去。

堂本光一紧紧皱着眉看着被暂停的画面，大脑在飞速运转着处理这些讯息，他甚至翻阅了大量的九年前的卷宗，筛选出了一部分他觉得可疑的。他得尽快得出结论来，不然他有一种预感，嫌疑人将永远无法把这些话说出口。

但是大脑依旧一点思绪都没有。

端起办公桌上已经彻底凉掉的咖啡一饮而尽，堂本光一站起身来靠在门边，望着一直挂在他办公桌之上的武士刀。这是他查案遇遇到困境时的习惯性动作，这把刀是刚成为警察时他的父亲送给他的祖父的遗物，自从他有办公室以来就一直挂在自己的办公桌之上。

黑与白之间的界限并不明显，更何况想向上爬就有越界的可能性，堂本光一之所以把这把刀放在自己的办公室里就是想提醒自己，为了自保，灰色区域的事情不是不能做，但是绝对不能就此混淆了黑与白，他必须清楚自己的底线并且坚守它。

堂本光一的思绪是被突然响起来开门声打断的，他几乎是下意识地侧过头呵斥了对方。

“出去……”

“刚？”

推门进来的家伙晃了晃手里的纸袋，笑的好不可爱。

“我来慰劳辛勤加班的某人啦。”

“不是说有工作没做完吗？”

接过刚手里的袋子，堂本光一瞬间就把正烦恼的事情丢在了一边，锁好门之后把卷宗摞在一起，看刚一屁股坐在他的办公桌上之后，光一就又坐回到了靠椅上。

“你有工作重要吗？”

刚看起来心情极好，一边晃悠着小腿一边把纸袋里温热的红茶递给光一，笑眯眯的样子极大的治愈了光一心里的烦闷。

“什么事情这么开心？”

“野营的主办人给我打电话过来，问我浅井悠究竟有什么事情要缺席，还问如果他不去的话我去不去。”

“这么快？”

“伊达充那小子倒是比我想象的还能左右浅井悠的想法，离我跟他见完面不过前后一个小时的时间。噢对了，你有没有觉得伊达这个姓氏很熟悉，我总觉得我最近在哪里听到过。”

“虽然不是很普遍的姓但是……等等，伊达的话……”

最新的那一本卷宗正好放在最上面，嫌疑人的姓氏那一栏上写得就是伊达。

“这是什么呀？杀人案？”

“嗯，你父亲之前说要见的就是这个人，但是我暂时还没有想到有什么关联，也可能是巧合吧。”

“他说他九年前杀过人？伊达充的资料里，他父亲就是九年前入狱的，自此他就被送进了福利院，不过查不到他父亲的姓名，似乎是被刻意的掩盖了。这会不会有关联？”

堂本光一的桌子上摆着他写的稿纸，上面潦草的写了几个关键字，刚却能迅速的把这些词组合成信息。

“我记下了，回头去总务科再找找有没有有可能有关系的卷宗。”

在稿纸上接着写下几个词之后，堂本光一把纸折好和笔电一起小心的收进抽屉里，抬起头看向小口嘬着红茶的刚。

“不过听你说你们两个人会面的情况，这个伊达充倒也蛮聪明的，应该不会意气用事的要用这种方式向你示威才对吧？他能收到什么好处呢，如果只是在乎浅井悠的钱，乖乖听你的话不是更好，总不能是真的喜欢浅井悠吧？”

“他到底是打着什么主意呢？我觉得你还是应该跟他多接触几次，应该能发掘出一些有用的东西来。”

“不过你还是要多提防一些，毕竟这种一无所有的人如果疯狂起来也很可怕……”

“光一先生。”

被刚打断了的光一有些茫然的眨了眨眼睛，乖乖的闭上了嘴等刚说话。

“你知道现在是几点吗？”

堂本光一依言乖巧的看了眼墙壁上的挂钟，刚好是十点过几分的样子，于是老实的报出了时间。

“十点零七。”

刚有些无奈的皱了皱鼻子，稍微弯下身来扯住堂本光一的领带让他的脑袋靠近自己。另一只手搭在光一的肩膀上，凑在他的耳边。

“星期天的晚上面对着自己送上门来的恋人，还在谈论别的人不是很失礼的行为吗？”

诶？

“可是是你先提起伊达充的……”

“你再提一次这个名字我现在转身就走。”

堂本光一当然不会给他溜走的机会，借着这个动作扣住了刚的脖颈，站起身来低下头亲吻着恋人柔软的嘴唇。

“你这家伙，吃的什么飞醋啦。”

“不管，就不许提。”

说话的声音软绵绵的，怎么听都像在撒娇，惹得光一不住的揉捏着刚柔软的后腰，在他耳边一遍遍的低声叫他的名字。

吻着吻着原本的亲吻就变了味道，刚今天外面穿了件及膝的披肩，已经被堂本光一撩了起来，灵巧的手指伸进里面的针织衫的下摆，肆意的抚摸着光滑的脊背。

堂本光一原本没想做下去的，办公室平日里只有他一个人还觉得宽敞，此刻两个人挤在办公桌里就觉得狭窄。他努力调整着呼吸想让自己停下来，甚至收回了伸进衣摆里的手，坐在办公桌上的刚却双腿夹住他的腰，甚至故意在他的腹部磨蹭了几下。

“你再这样，我可不保证还忍得住。”

克制着欲望的大提琴一般低沉的男音在此刻听起来却如同催情剂一般，片刻中就灼烧着刚的全身。

他揽着光一的脖子，抬起头看向对方的眼睛湿漉漉的，露出一个俏皮的笑容来。

“润滑剂在我包里。”

堂本光一几乎是倒吸了一口冷气，瞬间感觉到小腹一紧，恨不得立刻把刚扒的干干净净吞吃入腹。

接下来堂本光一没再说过话，沉默着从包里取出润滑剂和安全套来，随手就扯开了刚的皮带，把外裤连同内裤一起拉下来，强迫刚坐在木质的办公桌上抱紧自己的膝盖露出后穴来，不由分说的将冰凉的润滑剂挤在上面。

“嘶……”

虽说火是自己撩的，但是堂本光一这种沉默让刚忍不住有点怕，他被冰的瑟缩了一下，堂本光一的动作却半点没有停下来，伸进体内的手指让他的腰猛地一软，差点在桌边坐不住。

“kochan……”

感觉到第三根手指也探进来的时候，抱着自己膝盖的刚又羞得不敢看光一的动作，只好可怜兮兮的叫着光一的名字。

“kochan……”

“kochan……”

身下被开拓的动作总算是慢下来，堂本光一暂时性的放开了桎梏让刚把自己的腿放下来，温柔的吻了吻刚的耳朵尖，抱住了他。

“你呀，总想考验我的忍耐力极限，倒自己先怕起来。”

刚光裸的大腿接触冰凉的桌子的时候让他自己感觉到身体的汗毛似乎都竖起来了，只能紧紧的抱住光一，把脑袋埋在他的怀里。

“你……你温柔一点……”

这个男人一到床上就跟恶魔一样，不怕才有鬼。

“可是明明是刚送上门来得不是吗，是刚不想要等到回去，非要在办公室做的呀。”

堂本光一右手扶在刚的后腰上，一边在刚耳边说话一边揉捏着刚充血的欲望，不时的用力捏捏刚的精囊，惹得怀里的人不住的颤抖，声音都开始断断续续起来。

“我……别说了……你……讨厌……呜……”

“那刚告诉我，为什么特地带着这些东西来，明明我去接你比较方便吧，绕进警局来也不容易呢，刚原本就是想在警局做对吧？”

堂本光一还穿着自己的制服，今天忙了一天进办公室的时候连西装外套都没有脱，上面还别着他的警徽，比起刚现在下身已经被扒光的状态，他除了衣服被刚磨蹭的有点起皱之外，看起来还端正的像是平时搜查一科的精英课长。

刚攀着光一的身体，咬了咬下唇，一波一波的欲望侵袭着他，下身得到了多少抚慰，后穴就有多空虚，这种感觉几乎折磨得他想立刻被光一贯穿，哪怕第二天下不了床也没关系。

“我……我想让光一先生办公的时候也想着我……唔唔……”

下身的欲望在此刻在光一手里得到解放，刚简直觉得自己快要坐不稳了，只有靠着光一才能勉强支撑自己。

堂本光一咬了咬刚敏感的耳朵，把高潮过后浑身就变得绵软的家伙圈外怀里，“坏心眼的家伙，你呀，都不想让我以后好好在这个办公室工作了是不是？”

“不管，吃饭的时候要想着我，睡觉的时候要想着我，工作的时候也要想着我……”

“是是是都听你的，但是在床上没法想着你……”看着刚不乐意的撅起嘴，光一好笑的低头轻轻咬了他的圆滚滚的脸颊一下，“在床上的时候只想干你。”

后穴本来就已经开拓的差不多了，堂本光一随手把桌子上的卷宗都推到地上去，让刚趴在他的办公桌上，然后解开自己的西装裤子，放任已经忍耐多时的欲望狠狠的闯进刚的身体里。

刚被压着趴在宽大的办公桌上，只有脚尖可以着地，下意识的就不断收缩着后穴。再加上这里可是保障全东京都安全的警视厅，要是被大人物们知道他们两个人在这里做这种事情，指不定要被气死，这种感觉就更让这场情事变得更激烈起来。

本署里最受人瞩目的敬业克己的课长大人在自己的办公室和人厮混，对象还是零绯闻超好感度刚刚订婚的爱豆，大概说出去都没人信。刚扣住办公桌的桌边，狠狠的咬住自己的下唇承受着身后人的冲撞，这种只属于两个人的秘密的感觉，说实话太让人着迷了。

“tsuyo，tsuyo，tsuyo……”

快临近高潮的时候，光一一边亲吻着刚光裸的后背一边低声念着他的名字，下身抽插的速度越来越快，灭顶的快感淹没了两个人所有的理智。

其实堂本光一很清楚，如果按黑与白来划分的话，他跟刚应该老老实实的坦白这件事情，取消婚约，承担所有的后果，然后再名正言顺的在一起。

但是在这件事情上，他坚守的底线是刚，他不容许堂本刚受到哪怕一点点的伤害。

“你看我要怎么回去嘛，都专门买了套子了你干嘛不带。”

毕竟不是能久待的地方，刚稍微休整了一下之后就慢慢悠悠的又套上了他的裤子，但是想起身就能感觉身后被射进体内的精液向外流。

堂本光一还没来得及解释自己情难自禁忘了这茬儿了，就被敲门声打断了。

“堂本课长您在里面吗？”

刚瞪大了眼睛，下意识的就想往桌子底下钻，一动身后又极不舒服，腿一软跌进堂本光一的怀里，没忍住又呻吟了一声。

“堂本课长您怎么了？”

“没事，不小心把东西摔了，怎么了？”

“我值夜班看停车场您的车没走，想着您是不是还在加班，所以就给您买了夜宵来。”

门外的女孩子声音听起来娇滴滴的，却让办公室里两个男人同时皱起了眉头。

“不用了。”

“堂本课长……”

“值夜班的巡逻范围并不包括这里，请你不要擅离职守。”

怀里的人不高兴的皱皱鼻子，堂本光一说话的声音就更冷冰冰了。

“……是，抱歉。”

“哇看来我们堂本课长很受欢迎嘛，就算我不来送夜宵也会有人来送。”

明明就很高兴光一搭理都没搭理对方，刚还要故意绷着脸这样，然后就被光一捏住了脸颊。

“小醋包，你不在我也不会让她进来的。”

“那谁知道呢。”

“你想再来一次就直说。”

“诶呀我们回家吧，我带来的饭团都凉了我好饿呀我们快走吧～”

堂本光一抿起了唇角，他喜欢回家这个词。


End file.
